


Very Nice Indeed

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey asks Gold if she's been naughty or nice.





	Very Nice Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless smutty drabble, friends. Can be read as a follow up to [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913133), but doesn't have to be. For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #14 - Naughty or nice.

“So,” Lacey said, pushing up on her knees and letting his cock slip out of her slick heat. “Have I been _naughty_ , or _nice?_ ”

She caught him in her hand, stroking lightly, but Gold still keened and begged. “ _Nice nice nice_ , fucking amazing, sweetheart.”

Grinning, she started to sink down slowly, moaning as he filled her again. She took his hands and lifted them to her chest, encouraging him to touch her as she started to fuck him in earnest, and he decided that this new tradition of not spending Christmas alone was the best decision he’d made all year.


End file.
